


ready as I'll ever be

by cold_nights_summer_days



Series: Anchor [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Comfortember, Day sixteen, Gen, Paparazzi, Parent Tony Stark, Protective, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, at least in this fic they do, can't believe im still here yall, they suck man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_nights_summer_days/pseuds/cold_nights_summer_days
Summary: Day sixteen: protective - Tony and Peter get ambushed by reporters :)----title from Ready As I'll Ever Be from the tangled series. idk man I was just feeling that title today.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Anchor [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996039
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	ready as I'll ever be

**Author's Note:**

> sending peachy vibes your way, my guys, gals, and nonbinary pals!

Peter had been having a relatively good day before the reporters decided to crash it. He’d slept more than three hours, finished his homework early, and had even spent most of the day in a good mood. Then Tony had asked if he wanted to see the new movie that was out when he got home, and Peter had said yes. The drive there had been fun, and the movie was great, but things went south when they tried to leave.

Multiple reporters had been sitting outside the theater like they’d been waiting for them, and as soon as they walked out, started asking a million questions and snapping pictures. It seemed that they’d come prepared, because they already knew who Peter was.

“What are you doing with the missing teenager, Mr. Stark?” One asked, shoving her microphone into Tony’s face. He stared back at her.

“What?”

“I asked what you’re doing with Peter Parker. He was in the news several times earlier this year for running away—”

Peter flushed at the mention of his running away. He knew he’d been in the news a few times. Skip had even done an interview where he pretended to be completely broken up over his disappearance.

“I’d prefer not to talk about that right now. Now if you’ll excuse me—” Tony was cut off by another question, and his patience was starting to wear thin.

“Does CPS know that you’ve taken him?”

“Wh—Yes, of course they know. Did you all think I just kidnapped a teenager off the streets? Seriously? Is that what you want on record? That you think I’ve started kidnapping kids?”

Peter stood awkwardly to the side, holding up a hand to shield his eyes from the flashes. After being in a dark room for so long, they bothered him more than he’d have liked to admit. The noise wasn’t so wonderful, either.

“No, sir,” The reporter tried to backtrack. Tony huffed in frustration and pushed past them, holding out his hand for Peter. He didn’t want the poor kid to get surrounded by these idiots if he didn’t have to. Peter was grateful for the guidance.

They had almost made it to the car when one reporter decided that it would be a good idea to try and grab Peter’s shoulder to get his attention. Peter stuttered, unsure of what to do. He didn’t have good enough control over his powers to do anything without possibly revealing himself.

“Don’t touch him,” Tony said, coming to Peter’s rescue. The reporter held his hands in the air and backed up slowly. “That goes for all of you. He’s a kid, for god’s sake, leave him alone! If any of you tries that ever again, I’ll be seeing you in court. Are we clear?”

The crowd nodded, suddenly quiet. Tony waited until Peter had gotten back into the car before doing so himself. Once they were both inside, he apologized.

“I’m sorry that happened. Someone there probably tipped them off or something. I should have considered that before we left.”

“It’s okay,” Peter said quietly. A dull headache had begun to set in.

“It’s really not, kiddo. You should be able to do normal things without everyone thinking that you’re on display. I’d been hoping to avoid this a little longer, at least until you’d adjusted more. That being said, though, we should probably address a few of their questions. I don’t think it’s a great look for the world to think that I kidnapped you.”

“Yeah, probably not,” Peter agreed. That would just open up a whole other can of worms that he didn’t want to deal with.

“I can have Pepper arrange a press conference for next week. You don’t have to attend if you don’t want to since you might not be super comfortable with that option, but it’s our best option.”

“I’ll go,” Peter decided. He didn’t necessarily want to go, but if this is what his new life was going to be like, he thought it better to step in now than try to avoid it until he couldn’t any longer.

“Okay. We’ll make sure to have special rules, then, because I noticed the flashes and the yelling were bothering you. We don’t want you to end up with a sensory overload or anything.”

“Thank you.”

Peter was still slightly confused by the notion that Tony was willing to work around his needs, but he was slowly getting used to it. It was nice to know that someone finally cared enough to bother with that sort of thing.

**Author's Note:**

> <3 <3 <3 
> 
> If you want to read more, check out/subscribe to the series!
> 
> [Here's my tumblr! ](https://funky--lil--spider.tumblr.com/)  
>    
> Also, I've opened my comissions if you'd be interested in that!
> 
> [Support me on Ko-Fi, or commission a fic!](https://ko-fi.com/cold_nights_summer_days)


End file.
